AU: Legendary Son Uub
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: what if uub was goku's son? what if him and Goten had hidden power that was greater than Gohans? takes place after the cell saga through Dragonball gt, with a few twists!
1. A slight change

**Chapter 1**

"Push push" a doctor said "I am pushing you imbecile" "mom forget him and focus on the babies your about to deliver" Gohan said. "I feel the baby coming" screamed chichi. Blood started flying out of Chichi's (A/N: you know what). The babies are nearly out I can see their head" exclaimed the doctor.

* * *

1 hour later:

Son Gohan and his mother were in the nursery with Chichi's newly born babies. "Excuse me ma'am but can you explain why those children have tails" asked the doctor. "Well can you explain why one of my son's darker than the other" snapped Chichi. The doctor remained silent and left the room. "So what are you going to name the babies mom?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking of naming the one with the brown tail Son Goten and the other Goken but I have to many kids with go in their name so I'm going to call him Uub. Uub… I like that name mom I really do" Gohan.

* * *

It's been 11 years since the babies' births. (A/N: I know you probably think Gohan's in his 20s but in this story he defeated cell when he really young) Gohan has been training them in case of another threat like Cell. The two brothers have grown exponentially. There power surpasses Gohan's when he fought cell.

"How about a spar Uub, I bet you 100 Zeni I'll win" Goten said. "Fine I accept" Uub said. In a flash the two boys were at each others throats

throwing punches and kicks trying to find a weak spot in each others defenses. Uub finally found a spot in goten's defense he faked a kick and just as Goten was about to block it, Uub sent his fist flying into Goten's unprotected stomach doubling the demi-sayain over in pain. Uub took this opportunity and started hammering Goten with a flurry of kicks and punches. Uub shot a quick blast at Goten's head which he easily blocked"Wow Uub you've really gotten stronger but I have a trick up my sleeve." Goten shouted " Kaioken" and shot at Uub with red aura trailing

He planted a fist right into Uub's face sending the dark skinned sayain flying. Goten appeared behind Uub and kneed him in the back sending him spiraling to the ground and causing a big crater. "Good move but I've been holding back" Uub said. He shouted and the white aura surrounding him expanded to about 4 meters wide. "Let's go the two demi-saiyans charged at each other with their fists ready. Their two fists collided with each other sending a shockwave for miles. Their other free fists collided and soon they were trading blows at super fast speeds. Goten leaned to the left as he barley avoided Uub's incoming fist. "Hey Uub you wanna go super sayain" Goten asked. "Yeah lets go" Uub said.

Both warriors eyes became teal and their hair become spikey blond. The two warriors collided again but this time instead of sending shock waves the caused earthquakes.

"Hey Uub, Goten where are you" Gohan yelled but got no response._ I know they went to the woods but where could…, _before Gohan could finish his thought he felt an earthquake. _That's them alright._ Gohan stepped from behind a tree and witnessed an awe inspiring battle. "t-there this s-strong" Gohan said. Gohan noticed their yellow aura and almost fainted. "t-their s-super s-saiyans and this powerful" Gohan said to himself.

"Wow you guys are strong stronger than me when I was a kid" Gohan said. "I know that's because we train almost everyday" a grinning Goten said. _Goten's right I need to train more or him and Uub are going to surpass me._ "Tomorrow we start training for the

25th Tenkaichi Budoukai" Gohan said. "Ya ta were going to get trained by you are you going to teach us how to go super sayain 2?"

Asked Uub. "Maybe maybe not" Gohan said "know get some rest we start training at 5 a.m, understood?" "Understood" both demi saiyans said at the same time.

"Okay guys today were going to practice flying" Gohan said. "But nii-chan we already know how to fly" complained Uub. "I know but were going to practice because we have a new student, you guys know Hercule right?" asked Gohan. "Yeah the jerk who stole your credit for beating cell" Uub said in an angry tone. "We'll his daughter is are new student, she'll be here in a few minutes" Gohan said.

A few minutes later the 3 demi saiyans heard a hovering sound and looked up, to see a helicopter. "hey these are your brothers their so cute" Videl said in a baby voice. "We're 11 you idiot" an angry Goten said.

"Sorry I was trying to be nice" Videl said. "We'll don't be we don't like you" Uub said. "Why you little…" an angry Videl said. "Come down the both of you, let's get on with the lesson" Gohan said. "Me and goten already know how to fly so were leaving" with that said they took off. "So let's get started Gohan said. (A/N: I'm not going to write about Gohan teaching Videl to fly it's boring).

Power levels

Gohan

50 million

Uub

20 million (holding back)

34 million (max power in base)

200 million (Super sayain)

Goten

19 million

34 million ( Kaioken)

197 million (super sayain)

Videl

50


	2. Broly

**Chapter 2**

It had been 2 weeks since Videl had come for flying lessons. Videl had been coming along fine but Uub and Goten still didn't talk to her. Gohan had been training but it hadn't been paying of his power level only went up a little. "Hey Gohan me, Trunks, and goten want to go look for the dragon balls can we go?" (A/N: Chichi isn't home) Uub asked. "Why do you want to go anyway" Gohan asked. "Well it's a surprise" Uub said. "You can go but you have to bring Videl" Gohan said. "But she'll slow us down" an angered Uub said. "No buts you're taking her" "fine but if she gets in our way you won't see her anymore".

"Where the hell is that dragon ball" Trunks yelled. "Calm down, I'm sure we'll find it Trunks" Uub said. "Hey I think it's over here" Goten. "Hey that's not it you idiot" Videl said. "Don't call him an idiot you're an idiot" Uub said. "All of you are stupid brats" "brats why I outa" but before Uub could finish his sentence goten interrupted.

"Hey guys what is this" Goten asked. Next to a giant icicle was a giant broken spaceship. "w-what is t-this" Videl said. "Kakarot" a voice said from Videl. "What's a Kakarot" Goten asked. "You are Kakarot" Brolly said. Brolly charged at Goten with amazing speed and was about to punch Goten in the stomach when he was suddenly hit I the face with a roundhouse kick from Uub. "I don't know who you are or why you're here but your not gong to hurt my brother" Uub said. "Yeah" added Trunks. They immediately went into super sayain. Uub, Goten and, Trunks charged with their fists ready, the second they got close enough to him they all let their fists loose. But their fists passed harmlessly through an after image.

Brolly repapered behind Goten elbowed him, kicked Trunks in the stomach and punched Uub in the face sending them all flying to the ground and causing a large craters. "Whoa this guy's power is incredible can we even beat him" Trunks said "we have to try" Uub said. The young saiyans charged but this time when Brolly went to attack they all disappeared. Brolly looked around in surprise hoping to catch the saiyans. "Up here jerk" Goten said. Brolly looked up only to see the children say kamehameha and see a gigantic blue blast fly towards him. The attack hit dead on and engulfed the legendary warrior, sending him flying into the ground causing a gigantic crater. "Well that's finally over" Goten said as he walked to the crater. "Well you brats did it let's get on with are mission" Videl said

Suddenly Brolly burst from the Ground shouting "Kakarot". He grabbed Goten's head and effortlessly threw him into the sky and began shooting a barrage of green ki blasts at him. "Goten" Uub and Trunks shouted at the same time. "You monster you'll pay for this" Trunks shouted. He charged at Brolly and threw a sloppy kick at Brolly's head which he easily blocked. Brolly sent his fist flying into Trunk's stomach doubling him over in pain. But he didn't stop there he shouted "blaster shell" and sent a huge wave of green ki at Trunks sending him flying next to Goten and leaving him unconscious.

"Kakarot" Brolly shouted. "You teme you'll pay" shouted Uub. Uub immediately started powering up causing the whole planet to shake. His hair started to grow a couple inches and lightning began to crackle all over his body he had reached Super Saiyan 2! "Brolly you have defeated my friends and threatened earth you will pay" Uub said in a mature voice. He charged at Brolly at speeds Brolly couldn't hope to follow. He threw a punch which Brolly blocked, but caused his hand to throb. Uub took this opportunity and let loose a flurry of kicks and punches.

Brolly couldn't stop the assault and was hit with the assault. "This one is for Goten" Uub said as he hit Brolly with an uppercut. "this one is for Trunks" Uub shouted and hit Brolly in the stomach and this one is for pissing me of Uub said as he hit Brolly with his last attack sending him flying into a cliff causing it to crumble. "Kakarot" Brolly yelled as he transformed into super saiyan. Brolly disappeared and reappeared behind Uub. Uub turned around only to be sent flying by Brolly's fist. Before he could land Brolly was in his face with his fist buried in his stomach, doubling him over in pain. Brolly then began to mercilessly beat Uub; on his last attack he kicked him to the ground. "Kakarot" Brolly decided to finish Uub off he summoned a huge amount of green ki in his hand and shouted "blaster shell". Uub had no time to dodge he knew he would be hit dead on with the attack.

But before the attack could hit a mysterious figure grabbed him and jumped away from attack, it was Gohan! "Uub are you alright" Gohan asked. "Yeah" Uub said weakly. "You've gotten way stronger, it's amazing that you've reached ssj2 you're even stronger than me" Gohan laughed. "Kakarot" Brolly yelled. "Brolly, you should be dead dad beat you years ago" Gohan yelled. "You know him" Uub asked. "Yeah I fought him a long time ago" Gohan replied. Brolly couldn't wait anymore he charged at Gohan's back but Gohan sidestepped it. He retaliated by sending a karate kick at brolly's head, but Brolly ducked and shot a quick ki blast at his head. Gohan dodged it but it wasn't aimed at him it was aimed at Goten.

Gohan appeared just in time and slapped the blast away. While Gohan had done that Brolly had charged up an even bigger blast. _O crud this is gonna hurt._ Brolly let the attack loose sending it at Gohan at incredible speeds. Gohan couldn't do anything and had to watch the attack hit him causing a shockwave and destroying the surrounding cliffs. When the dust cleared Gohan was nowhere to be found. "Brolly it's over I'm going to kill you once and for all" Gohan shouted. He immediately went into super saiyan 2. Brolly followed but went into Lssj. The ground shuck uncontrollably and the sky erupted with lightning this was the power of Lssj. Gohan and Brolly charged at each other with their fists cranked back. The two titan's fists collided with each other sending a shockwave. Their other fists soon collided and soon they were trading blows at super fast speeds.

Gohan disappeared just as he was about to get kicked in his stomach, he reappeared above the clouds. _I've got to finish him off quick, or else the planet gonna get destroyed_. "Hey brat focus on the battle" "v-vegeta what are you doing here" Gohan asked. "I felt this huge ki coming from here so I decided to check it out, I guess that Teme is still alive" vegeta said. "Yeah but I can't beat him" Gohan said. "I have an idea you start charging up a super Kamehameha to finish him and I'll distract him" vegeta said. With that vegeta jumped to super saiyan and charged at the legendary warrior. "Hope this works" Gohan said as He started charging up all the ki he had. Vegeta was getting beat senseless Brolly, he had no chance. _That brat had better hurry up I can't take much more of this_ vegeta thought. As if on cue Gohan shouted "I'm done get out of the way" vegeta disappeared leaving Brolly alone on the ground.

Gohan let loose his attack pouring all he had into it. But Brolly was pushing the attack back. _O crap this is bad_ thought Gohan. All of a sudden Brolly was staring to get pushed back a little. "Big brother were here" goten and Uub said in union. "Kakarot" Brolly yelled and stared pushing the attack back again. "if only dad was here (A/N: yeah they have the dragon balls)" Goten said. All of sudden goku was next to Gohan. "SON LET'S FINISH THIS" Goku said. They quickly overpowered Brolly with goku's help destroying Brolly forever.

"Was that really dad" Uub asked "I don't know anything except that brolly's dead and I'm going on vacation" Gohan replied. "brat you need to train more if you were stronger this wouldn't have happened" vegeta yelled. "Yeah but you couldn't beat him either vegeta" Goten said. "That's why I'm going to train" vegeta snapped. _Yeah maybe vegeta is right I do need to train._

"Piccolo I'm going to use the hyperbolic time chamber" Gohan said. "For how long" piccolo asked. "Two weeks" Gohan replied. "but that's like 14 years" piccolo yelled "I know but I don't care I'm going to train" Gohan said as he walked through the door.

Power levels

Gohan

300 million (Super saiyan)

800 million (Super saiyan 2)

Brolly

575 million (super saiyan)

1 billion (legendary super saiyan)

Vegeta

300 million (super saiyan)

Uub

210 million (super saiyan)

700 million (Super saiyan 2)

Goten

200 million (super saiyan)

Trunks

197 million (Super saiyan)

**Next chapter the power levels are going to skyrocket.**


End file.
